User talk:Adamantium93
Hey Adamantium93 its great to have you on the website especially because I actually dont know too musc on how to run a wikia Template Do you know how to make a template? Response Not really, but if we ask that woman..what was her name?... who said we could ask questions, I'm sure she could help. Wait, let me try something... Not working, guess I'm still a noob. In response to your to-be article''s Kewl. A93 Those are only the ones in Earth-A93. There will be more. BTW, Please sign your name after your posts.Adamantium93 03:05, 14 January 2009 (UTC) '''Ok- Snowblood' Also, did you already create the superheroes (as in do they have their own pages)?- SB Not yet, but they will soon. Adamantium93 Did you create the rules page? If so great, but it's nice to know that you've contributed either way.- Snowblood. Whoa dude Coming Storm is awesome I could never make anything like that (cause I suck at actually making stories about my heroes) :) X-man234 Thanks dude. The other chapters won't be as long as the first, but I plan to make it approximately 10 chapters long. Nice. I can't get my articles on here because it doesn't have a template or something. X-man234 Dude you need to put Samuel the guy with electricity in your story soon cause thats my name and i've always wanted to control electricity! X-man234 Whoa, that's weird. Don't worry, Samuel will be in soon. He was actually going to be... Naah, i'll let you wait to find out. Adamantium93 00:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I have a few questions. Does isaiah have normal internal organs? Can Tyler change color as well as shape? Can Samuel emit/absorb electricity?- Snowblood. You're good Snowblood. You will find that that is Isaiah's weakness..oops, i've said too much. Tyler cannot change color. Samuel can absorb and store electricity as well as munipulate it. Adamantium93 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. It's nice to know that you're continuing on your story. I kinda skimmed it, but I'll get back to it later. I'm also going to make an article about the Twilight Feeders' villain soon. Ps. Does your story take place on an Earth similar to ours, and what year is it? It takes place on an Earth identical to ours. It is currently in November in the year 2008. However, there is a city that does not exist in the real world: New Amsterdam. My first redirect Eurika, i've done it! The Coming Storm redirects to The Coming Storm (Earth-A93) YAY!- Snowblood Good job. X-man234 Rules I added rule 11 if that's okay I just thought since I am the creator of the wikia I might be able to add a rule ;) X-man234 Don't worry, you can add rules.--Adamantium93 11:52, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I don't know if you made it or not, but the character box is really helpful.Adamantium93 21:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I redirected that page btw. Adamantium93 22:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thx and thx.- Snowblood It's nice to know that you're back--Snowblood 02:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) My internet connection was on the fritz for a few days. I'm still working on the storyline as /i go, but I have a general idea News on TCS and FoT I've finally worked out the plot of The Coming Storm, so I can focus on just writing it. Also, I've begun developement on Part 2 of the story, a sequel to The Coming Storm. I will not give any spoilers, but I will say the title: Fracture of Time, and that it will give rise to new questions, where intentions will be second guessed and motives investigated. It will also add an extra layer of suspense for Part 3, True Colors, where the secrets from Fracture of Time, the truth of the corporation known as Glamis, and the fate of the future will become clear Adamantium93 02:40, 26 January 2009 (UTC) So... when u gunna post it...Snowblood 02:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry that I've been away for so long. First my internet was acting up again, than I went on break and forgot to update... oh well, I've updated more, so feel free to read. Adamantium93 22:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) YAY, you're back again again! Snowblood 23:30, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Finally finished The Coming Storm. I haven't posted all of it, but there should be enough to leave you hanging until I do. :) Adamantium93 03:12, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Well, The Coming Storm is officially finished and posted. I'll be taking a short break before writing Fracture of Time, so enjoy TCS in the meantime. Adamantium93 02:46, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey dude Coming Storm was awesome man, it just got a little confusing near the end with so many characters but it was great man! X-man234 Thanks Dude. I didn't mean for it to confuse, just give an idea that the heroes couldn't control the situation. I've already begun work on Fracture of Time. Adamantium93 22:53, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The beginning of FoT is up for all who wish to read it Adamantium93 03:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Looks like we got ourselves another customer... http://superherofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Reactaze Snowblood 22:22, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, and I'm just wondering, can we turn our heroes from the fanon into real ones (like getting them published from a comic publisher or something)? Snowblood 17:48, 13 May 2009 (UTC) That would rock Adamantium93 22:45, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Bad news Addy... http://superfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Superhero_Fanon_Wiki I guess we'd better get our bags packing... least that what I did...